100 Themes Mogeko Verse
by A Little Carefree
Summary: 100 Themes of stories for Mogeko Castle, Gray Garden, Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea and Ice Scream. Some May Contain Spoilers and the stories include Before, During and After each verse.


**A/N: So I've decided to do a 100 theme challenge for some of Deep Sea Prisoner's stuff, which basically means I'm doing themes for: Mogeko Castle, The Gray Garden, Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea and Ice Scream :3**

**Theme Number: **001

**Theme: **Introduction

**Verse: **Mogeko Castle

**Characters: **Yonaka Kurai and Mogeko

**Spoilers: **Beginning of the game, so not really

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these games/comic/characters, everything belongs to the amazing Deep Sea Prisoner.**

* * *

**001/Introduction**

If Yonaka knew that she was going to end up in some creepy unknown place, she would have taken the bus instead of the train today. But instead, wanting to greet her brother early (as he was coming back today), she decided to take the train so she would get home faster.

Now she was stuck in an unknown location.

She sighed, rolling her eyes again at seeing yet another flyer ranting on about Prosciutto! Seriously, it wasn't even starting to look like a word anymore.

She couldn't help but recall what had happened a few minutes ago when she had looked through one of the many holes in the high fence.

A shadow figure with creepy dark eyes, staring straight at her.

She shuddered before sighing outloud.

"It was probably nothing, I mean this station is creepy enough, perhaps I'm just being paranoid. I hope I can get out of here soon, I want to see brother…"

At the thought of her older brother, a blissful smile crawled onto her face. It had been so long since she had seen him. She wondered if he had changed at all, though with the last time she saw him…that was a possibility.

Up ahead, she noticed a sign post that said: **Mogeko Forest** and blinked at the name.

Again, she had not heard of the place nor of the Mogeko Castle that an earlier sign had mentioned. Perhaps it was a village, in that case she could maybe ask to borrow somebody's phone, seen as hers would not get a signal for some strange reason.

"That's the last time I fall asleep on the train," she grumbled.

As she continued forward, the fence and all it's flyers soon disappeared to be replaced with tall, imposing trees and dark grass. However the path was pretty much straightforward, so she didn't have to worry about getting lost in the forest.

Though, Yonaka still felt lost as she had no idea where she was in the first place.

She suddenly paused during her walk and let out yet another sigh.

"…."

"…This… place… is weird." she mumbled.

"….Why did I end up here?" she wondered outloud, looking around.

Looking ahead, she saw nothing but the path and trees. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to keep going, she could just head back to the train and check if one of the workers were around and see if they could take her back.

"….I should head back," she declared to herself.

However, as she turned around to retrace her steps, a mighty raw came from the direction of where she came from. A shiver went down her spine at hearing it.

"?!"

Suddenly a small yellow being appeared before her. She couldn't exactly describe it but she could see that it had ears like a cat, but a little more bigger, and a curly tail. It had a happy smile on it's face.

"….." Yonaka did not know what to say.

"…." The creature did not utter a word but just stared at her happily.

"…?" 'Huh?…. Is that a stuffed toy?' she thought to herself.

"Mogege!" the creature suddenly said, startling Yonaka.

"…..?!" She simply stared at the creature with wide eyes.

"Mogege!" It cried again.

"I….it talked?!" She said out loud, not believing her ears.

And then, it talked again, "yeah, I can talk, moge." It answered her.

"?!"

It then stared at her again and smiled more, "you're pretty cute, huh!" It observed.

Yonaka didn't know what to say about it's compliment but began walking back slowly as the creature stepped towards her.

"W….what….?!" she stuttered.

"High school girl, right?!" it observed, "Moge-tans love high school girls!"

"Eh?…Eh?"

"Mogegege!"

It then turned to the side and yelled outloud, "Hey guuuuuuuuuuuuys!"

And then to Yonaka's surprise and horror, a whole hoard of creatures that looked the exact same to the first creature appeared, all with the same creepy smile.

"…" again Yonaka began stepping more back, having a bad feeling.

"Moge! Mogemogemoge!"

"Moge! Mogee!"

Yonaka was creeped out by one of them that seemed to be panting on the spot, "Mogege~!"

"Mogeee!"

In the dark, her view of them was kind of distorted but nevertheless, they still seemed so creepy to her.

"You and Moge-tans….Wanna have fun?" One questioned her with a lewd grin.

Yonaka was pretty positive that their idea of fun was not the kids kind and she wanted no part in their fun.

"It's alright! We'll be gentle for your first time!" Another piped up, as if it was trying to reassure her.

It then turned to it's fellow creatures, "Right, guys?"

"Yeah!" They chanted in reply.

"….." she slowly took a step back.

"…..Gy…." she turned around and stared straight up ahead.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And let out a scream of terror as she ran straight ahead, dread filling her when she heard the creatures give chase, all calling for her to come back and play with them.

And this was how Yonaka Kurai was introduced to the Mogeko.

* * *

-A Little Carefree

R&R


End file.
